Acute renal failure has a high morbidity and mortality. We are working on the mechanism of action of three drugs(a-MSH and IL-10 and IL-13)that protect against renal injury in an animal model called ischemia-reperusion injury. We are also testing these agents in other forms of renal injury. Because this animal model does not reproduce many features of human acute renal failure, we are trying to find a better animal model. We have not suceeded yet.